


So Maybe There's Such Things As Angels

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy stuff that will evolve, M/M, Minor Injuries, Religion class, SABRIEL TOO, bible quotes cause I think i'm slick, just another highschool au, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: Dean is the star of the baseball team, and Castiel is the head of the math team. And then they are assigned to work together for a whole semester. Chaos promptly ensues. Internally, of course.





	1. Truth or Dare?

//Dean's POV//

I was at a pizza place with the rest of the guys on the baseball team, celebrating our final fall season win when Jo, my best friend in essentially the whole universe, suggests a friendly game of truth or dare. And since we are 17-year-old idiots at times, the whole team agrees. 

"Hey Dean," Ash, our pitcher, pipes up and looks at me smugly. Oh no. "Truth or dare?"

I balk for a moment, trying to figure out which one was more dangerous to my person. I'm not a scared son of a bitch, but I certainly enjoy my position as MVP of the team. I speak loud and clear when I decide. "Dare, cause I'm not scared of anything you could do" And I'm not lying. I'm not!

Ash smirks and then whispers with a few other guys before looking me dead in the eyes. "I dare you to sleep with one of the losers in your stupid Religion class" He almost laughs as he gives the dare. I think my face heats up, I don't really know, I'm not much of a blusher. Don't look at me like that, I'm Not!

"Challenge accepted" I grin, hoping this isn't the end of my popularity.

"You have two months" Ash states and my stomach tightens.

I fake some overconfidence while going through all the hot chicks in the class. There are a couple decent cheerleaders, Lisa, who's probably an eight out of ten, and... that's it. Damn. Not good prospects. I mean, Lisa used to date, and while I'm so glad so many firsts were with her, she's not someone who'd I'd take advantage of. I'm not a big fan a cheerleaders. There's that blue-eyed dude who knows every angel to ever exist--no. I am not gay. I m not bi. I am not pan. No. Why did my mind even go there? 

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and come back to reality, seeing that several people had been dared or told a truth. I nudge Jo goodbye, and slip out, grabbing my bag and brown leather jacket before exiting and slipping into my car, Baby. 

 

 

//Cas' POV//

I was just about done with all my math homework when my laptop dinged and I see my religion teacher, Mr. Trippins, posted a message on the school website. I click on the alert and read with dread:

For our next project and unit, I have assigned you partners. As usual, there are no switches and no excuses for not working together. Find your name and your partner's name below and be prepared to start our next unit, which is The Book of Revelations and more on the biblical angels.

I scroll down the list and see I'm paired with dean Winchester. I close my eyes and picture the room, trying to figure out who he is. i know he plays one of the sports, and my only memory of hearing the name in class is one of Mr. Trippins telling the kid to stop sleeping and start taking notes. Ugh. i got stuck with one of those kids. The ones who only take the class to meet the course requirement for the year. Well, at least Revelations is cool, the apocalypse and stuff. And I don't remember Dean being ugly. 

I decided long ago that my favorite thing about Mr. Trippins was his husband. That's right, my Religion teacher is gay. Which is good, cause i'm pretty sure I'm gay too. I'm not exactly sure. So maybe working with dean won't be the apocalypse forthcoming. At least, that's what I'm hoping. I close my laptop and scribble out the rest of my math, sleepy, and kind of looking forward to tomorrow's class. 

 

//Dean, again//

By the time I get home it's late, and my little brother, Sammy (and only I can call him that, you try-you die) is already asleep, and my dad is watching some old movie. 

"Hey Dean. The computer went off, I think one of your teachers posted something" He said with a shrug. While John Winchester wouldn't win any parent-of-the-years awards, he was a pretty great dad and cared about me and Sam more than anything else. My mom died in a fire when I was four and Sam was six months. What might have destroyed any other family brought us closer than anything we would've been otherwise. 

I check the computer and sure enough there is a post from the Religion teacher. I put Religion down for the sole reason of my mom. Every night before bed she kiss my forehead and tell me "Angels are watching over you." I don't know, I guess it makes me feel like she'd be proud of me for taking it or something. The post is about our next unit and...partners. Shit. I scroll down the list hoping for Lisa and end up with.........Castiel Novak? What? He sits in the front of the room and essentially knows everything. And he has won every mathletes competition for three years. I guess Mr. Trippins paired with me with him in an attempt to get me to really apply myself. See, my problem with school isn't that I'm lazy or I don't learn; it's that I don't care. Well I kinda do, but it looks bad to the baseball team if you care too much. So my grades are dropping. I wish I was like Sam, who at 13, is destined to be a great scholar. The lucky bitch.

I shut down the computer and and bring my stuff up to my room, strip down to my underwear, and throw myself into my bed, mind reeling around my problem of Ash's dare.


	2. The Apocalypse Forthcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas meet! Internal monologue.......lots of it.

//Cas' POV//

I eagerly awaited the end of eigth period. Partially because it signified only 48 more minutes of school, and also because it signified the start of Religion. It's my second favorite class and I usually count the minutes until it starts, but today was more potent. I couldn't wait until we started working with our partners. I hadn't decided yet if Dean would be a good partner or not when the bell finally rang. I threw my science notebook into my bag and rushed to be on time for Religion.

As usual, I was early by a few minutes. As not-so-usual, the boy who I had pegged as Dean Winchester was sitting in the back corner, his copy of the Bible out, this lessons handout already highlighted. Curious. But seeing as Dean was lost in his book, obviously trying to catch up on the reading we were supposed to have done for homework, I took the opportunity to study him from afar.

Dean had very light brown hair, it looked almost blonde--but not quite. Thousands of freckles dusted his nose and cheeks and jaw and chin. There were more freckles dotting his skin than stars that filled the sky. His eyes were very clear green, like a poison destined to kill slowly. I felt a twist in my abdomen when I let my eyes wander down his frame. It was obvious he worked hard to be fit for whatever sport he did. I feel a heat in my cheeks. For what I could've sworn was an eternity I just observed and took in all the details. And then the moment burst and the bustle and hustle of high school overtook me. I glanced at the board. Mr. Trippins had written:

Please sit next to your assigned partner after picking up one of our lesson accompaniment sheets from the supplies desk. The sheet has the instructions for today. Remember, there is no switching of partners. Good luck scholars.

It was going to be one of the lessons where Mr. Trippins was silent and just took notes on how we worked. Great. I slowly make my way over to who I assumed was Dean. I suddenly felt shy and only managed to whisper, "Hi. Are you Dean?" 

 

 

//Dean's POV// 

I was just finishing Revelations 1:12 ( And I turned to see the voice that spake with me. And being turned, I saw seven golden candlesticks ) when a quiet voice spoke to me. I jumped and then tried to play it off cool by slowly looking up. It was a guy. He was in a tan jacket over a black sweater with a blue tie. That matched his eyes so--not again. Why does my brain keep thinking things like that? Never mind. The guy asked if I was Dean. I am. I didn't say that out loud. This is getting weird. "Yeah, that's me. Guessing you're Castiel?" I ask, very nonchalantly, if you ask me. 

The boy chuckled slightly, guess I wasn't as smooth as I had hoped and nodded, still smiling. He had a nice-- I'm not letting myself finish that thought. Ever. "Yeah. But most people call me Cas." His smile turned shy. 

"Cas. Got it." I nod and then gesture to my Bible "Have you read the sheet yet? Its only the first chapter that we're analyzing." I felt like I was rambling, but Cas nods and takes the desk next to me deftly scooping his materials from his bag. 

"I hadn't read the sheet, but I know what we're doing." He jokes, eyes sparkling with witty humor. I laugh as well, Cas was funny. He glanced to see what page to open his book to. Within seconds we were settled, knees barley touching. Cas definitely pushed closer because next thing I knew our faces were inches apart. "We are supposed to be discussing the major symbolism of the number seven as it is introduced." His voice is very low and kinda raspy-husky. Damn it. I'm using way too many adjectives on his voice. Let's just say he sounds like the guys on the team after a game. I get a shiver down my spine and then he pulls away and grabs a pen. The air around my face feels strangely empty. 

"Yeah. The number seven. Seven deadly sins, seven candlesticks, seven churches, seven angels, the Bible sure likes the number seven." I feel oddly bitter. Maybe it's the--nope. Another thought that will never see the light of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is late! And short! There is better content coming soon. I am still looking for a beta, please contact me if you are interested! I am starting to plan out a longer fanfic, so expect new and exciting things soon!


	3. Seven, Seven, Seven....You Get The Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the action begins. Featuring my actual thoughts on bible study class. And me trying to be funny.

//Dean's POV//

My bitterness about the number seven slowly started to dissipate once Cas and I started the sheet. We answered the questions easily, mostly because Cas is good at interrupting what the question is asking and I'm pretty good at remembering where I read the answer. I like the guy, he's funny, smart, and has--WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THESE THOUGHTS!?! I apologize for my brain. It seems to think I'm gay. Which I'm not. Totally not. Certainly not. What a preposterous idea. Am I sounding as sarcastic as I feel? Yes. I didn't ask you Gay Thoughts. Go back to whatever repressed corner you came from. 

Anyway, we finished the sheet early. And so I started to ramble about angels and he just sat there, smiling. Finally he spoke up.

"For someone who doesn't speak much in class, you know a lot about this stuff." His voice is smooth and deep and I feel my face heat up and my body tense and dread rise in my stomach for having to repeat the only explanation I ever give when someone asks a question about that. The only explanation I've ever been able to give. 

"My mother," I say softly. "She loved angels. All things Christian, actually" It's been a long time since her death, but I can feel my throat go tight and I can't make myself meet Cas' eyes. I feel him tense up, and I think I hear a catch in his voice. 

"I'm very sorry for your loss." His rough voice was quiet and gentle and I just knew he felt the same pain. His eyes were very sad and blue and.... Huh. 

"I'm sorry for yours" I muttered quietly before closing off emotions like sadness. I don't do chick-flick moments, especially not with a near-stranger in the last seven minutes of ninth period. 

 

//Cas POV//

I regret my comment on Dean's angel knowledge the moment I see his green eyes drop to the floor and his shoulders tense. Before he even tells me why I can see he's lost someone. His words confirm. My stomach feels like it dropped several inches and my eyes film over as memories of my own tragedies flurry back, still fresh and painful as the night I got them. "I'm sorry for your loss" is all I can manage out, voice tight, my eyes unable to find his either. He glances at his watch and then me, finally. Throughout the exercise I had been trying to clarify whether I was crushing on Dean. As he muttered a condolence and I stared at his lips, my suspicions were true. 

Shit.

I was starting to have my first crush on a guy, my first crush on someone my age, period, and Dean is probably the straightest dude since.... whatever. Finish the metaphor yourself. I can think of seven fill-ins. Take your pick. 

But then I notice a little smile forming on his lips as he looks to the board. And I feel the butterflies in my stomach drop dead with excitement before reanimating to flurry around what could be my entire body. Because Mr. Trippins has written our homework on the chalkboard:

Dear Class, Good work today. Tonight's assignment is to finish chapter 1 of Revelations and take notes with your partner. This will require communication. Seeing as we do not meet until Thursday, have a good two days. You are dismissed.

I smile at Dean. "I this last period for you too? If so, wanna come over and work on this?" My stomach is twisting itself into knots over Dean's smile. He blushes, but shakes his head. I must have shown disappointment cause he backtrack hurriedly. 

"I have baseball practice. Sorry. But if you give me an address I'll meet you after. Or you could stay and watch. Or wait if you want. Or I could text you--" He rambles on, and it's just too adorable so I smile and cut him off with gentle words.

"I'll watch." He smiles, and it's warm and happy and he gets little crows feet at the corner of his eyes. His gorgeous poison green eyes. Shit. He said something while I was staring. But He looks embarrassed too. What was it? I cough. "Sorry. I didn't catch what you just said," I tear my eyes away from him.

 

//Dean's POV, again//

Cas was staring at me. Why do I like that idea? WAIT A SECOND! I don't! What the fuck gay thoughts? You found us. We are here. NO NO NO NO NO NO I AM NOT N-O-T NOT GAY! Did I just say that out loud? IS he judging me?! But Cas just said something and I didn't hear it. Damn it. I tune back into the world to hear...

"...didn't catch what you just said." He looks a little lost and a lot adorable. Not again. I need to sit down and have a talk with....myself? This is confusing, get back to Cas. I decide to play it cool. 

"Oh, just if you were waiting around, do you want to come to my place?" I feel a little adrenaline pump through me, though I'm not sure why. But Cas smiles and nods a little enthusiastically. 

"That sounds good. You know," He leans in close to me while closing his notebook. The edged of our knees brush and the confidence he had at the beginning of class is back. "I've never seen a baseball game." He smiles, and I can't tell if it's flirty or shy. Flirty. Shut up and go find a corner to screw yourself in, "gay" thoughts. It was shy. Or nervous. Not flirty. 

I gasp in mock horror while quickly shoving my books into my bag. "The most horrible human sin!" We both chuckle quietly and stand up to leave. "Well then, let me tell you all about the greatest sport in the world....." I start explaining to him as we walk to the locker rooms. And I see him genuinely smile seven times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this update is still painfully short, I know! I added some to it and have one more pre-written chapter. I also started outlining a long-ass fic that I plan on writing too. And a one-shot is like 1/5 done. So expect some more stuff as I avoid exams.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have a part of this already written on my Wattpad so there should be more updates on this work. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
